Duo
by Jo-9tails
Summary: FINISHED AU. In the secluded mountain of Nepharim, the Nephim people live their solitary lives. Duo, an outsider mysteriously brought to this place, tries vainly to catch the interest of his prince, Heero. Will he succeed in doing so? Err, not good at s
1. Part 1

_**Duo**_

(A fanfiction loosely based on the book "Tatsinda")

By _Ninetails_

_I never believed in love at first sight_

_Never believed 'till I saw you that night_

_You were the vision I'd been longing to see_

_But what could an angel ever find in me?_

Part 1

The mountains of Nepharim1 soar high up through the clouds, but unbeknownst to the outside world, the Nepharim mountain range encloses a valley that sheltered an enigmatic race. The Nephim people were distinguishable because of the sameness of their features: golden skin, dark-brown hair, and an easy, but sometimes haughty disposition. They were renowned as beautiful and mystifying creatures, but their most exquisite feature though is their Cobalt2 blue eyes, which seemed to shine with an unearthly glow. They live in houses made of opaque glass-like cobblestones mined deep in the heart of the Nepharim. When hit with the sun's rays, the whole thorp glowed with an iridescent light, sometimes producing an aura akin to the Nephim's shade of eyes. It was a sight to behold. But alas! No human eye has ever beheld the kingdom's exquisite beauty. The mountains surrounding it prevents anyone or anything from coming through, perhaps withy the exception of the Trollocs3, the Nephim's worst and only enemies.

Alarid4 and Nyneave5 were Nephim husband and wife who live peacefully at the edge of the Nepharim forest, in the capital city of Arad Doman6. Alarid was a master woodsman, most renowned in the entire kingdom, and his wife stayed at home, one of the best weavers in the realm. They lived a peaceful and contented life but there was one thing missing: a child.

One day, while Alarid was hunting for some game, he spied an enormous eagle hovering around the forest. When he took a closer look, he saw that clamped tightly on the eagle's beak was a white cloth; he could also hear the unmistakable cry of a babe.

When the huge bird alighted on a nearby rock, the hunter stealthily moved his way nearer to the bird. The eagle observed its surroundings with its sharp eyes, but Alarid, being the cunning woodsman that he is, was as visible as the wind. Then when the bird dropped its burden on a clump of moss, he shot the animal with his trusty bow and took the bundle home, quite troubled with its sudden silence.

The couple was overjoyed to find a baby boy wrapped tightly in the bundle, but they were a bit surprised with the infant's features. Beautiful chestnut curls framed an angelic face, with eyes that looked like amethysts when gently illuminated, alabaster skin that was a sharp contrast to the golden-skinned Nephim. They disregarded his peculiarities and lovingly raised him as their only son.

Alarid brought Duo7 with him in his excursions in the great forest to teach him his knowledge of it. Duo immensely enjoyed those explorations, especially when his father told him stories of his own childhood in the woods. He soon became his foster father's prime student in forestry. At home, Nyneave would delicately tend his hair and sing to him Nephim songs of old. The couple was so transfixed with his unique hair that they allowed it to grow knee-length.

Duo's hair was exquisite, chestnut highlights sparkling, thus Nyneave often wove it into a characteristic braid. Duo made his parents' life complete and full of joy, but it was a different matter with the village people. His coloring was very different from the traditional dark brown and blue. Oftentimes at school, classmates would tease him to no end because of said peculiarities. He was, therefore, very lonely when being noticed by his classmates.

Except for one. Prince Heero was the sole heir to the Nephim kingdom. He declined being educated by tutors and favored more the learning experience with his fellow citizens. "To have their feel and be a better leader to them," he reasoned to his exasperated father. The prince was always the one to defend Duo from their classmate's teasing. He was the only one who stood up for him. He was also very good-looking; he had dark-brown unruly hair typical for any Nephim, rosy lips that were perpetually unsmiling, and cobalt-blue eyes that had an enigmatic gaze.

In Duo's heart sprang a bud of – something – for his prince, which he quickly tried to bury. How could the prince ever notice such an ugly, unsightly boy such as he? For that was his perception of himself; being an ugly, deformed outsider.

One day, while in a festival, one of his classmates teased him about his braid. "Hey, Duo here has such a girly braid! Why is that, Duo? Trying to hide you odd hair?" then he tugged particularly hard at Duo's braid, thus causing the band that was holding it to snap. His hair was then loosened, wavy chestnut tresses framing his heart-shaped face.

He then thought that he couldn't take any more of it. Duo, by nature, wasn't violent; his father taught him to always smile and be carefree, to enjoy life and love. But even a laid back child such as he had limits. Much to his ignominy, tears started to leak out from his tightly closed eyes from the sting caused by the tug to his hair. He felt himself slumping down onto his knees.

Suddenly, the deep soulful voice of his prince commanded the boys to stop their teasing. Duo looked up to find piercing, concerned blue eyes gazing at him. "Are you alright, Duo?" Heero asked worriedly while handing the other boy his handkerchief.

"Y – yes, I am. Thank you, your highness," the forlorn boy whispered, taking the offered silk cloth and bowing his head, unable to look at the beautiful boy because of sheer mortification.

"Those unsightly fellows better not bother you again. Please stop crying," the prince said, then he took Duo's hand and lifted him up to his feet. A thrill coursed through their veins at that single touch.

It was twilight by then. They started walking, and as they passed by a secluded spot, the prince slipped his fingers into the exquisite mass of Duo's hair. "You hair is very lovely. You should wear it down more often," he whispered in an intimate voice, fingers massaging the other's scalp.

Duo found himself being drawn so slowly towards the lovely prince. And suddenly, their lips touched; soft were the lips of his prince, his long eyelashes were feathery against his cheeks, skin soft and warm and fragrant. He was drowning in that intense contact. It was a brief second, a timeless eternity, a multitude of emotions. And as sudden as the magical moment came to be, their contact was severed.

They looked into each other's eyes for a brief second, when suddenly, the prince's servant announced that the king had summons for him. The prince told the servant to prepare for his departure. As the servant hurriedly went back to give them some privacy, Heero once again ran his fingers through Duo's silky hair. Tugging it one last time and slowly turning around, the prince gave Duo a final piercing look before walking away into the Royal Coach.

Duo felt weakened to the knees. He slumped down once again and happily stared off into oblivion, unconcerned with anyone passing by. That encounter would forever be etched into his heart.

ఖ ------ ఖ

Duo had considerable skill in weaving, and his work was renowned all over the capital. And yet, he grew more discontented as the years went by. He was happy with his parents, but he felt that something, or someone, could make him happier.

The prince was very close with his subjects, so he would venture into the village everyday to check on the daily activities, troubles, and experiences in his would-be realm. when he would go into these little trips, somehow, he and Duo always meet. this was quite a treat for Duo, but what a bittersweet thing! He could see most of the village girls crowd around the prince, preening and trying to make him notice them.

Whenever their eyes met though, he saw something deep inside that flickered and fuelled his conflicting thoughts. But then, there was no hope, a prince would never care for a commoner such as he. There were rumors that a duchess from a faraway place has already begotten the prince's attention.

Another incident added to his grief. while hunting alone amongst the Great Forest, Alarid encountered a Trolloc and was able to kill it; but his life was the bounty for such a just cause. He was then regarded as a hero among the capital.

Soon after, Nyneave, overcome with grief, weakened and followed her beloved husband. This tore Duo's heart and all he could do was wallow in despair. Heero heard of this and tried his best to console the distraught Duo. He even offered a place in the palace for him, but Duo declined. The house held such sweet memories for him.

TBC

ఖ ------ ఖ

Author's Notes and disclaimer:

Got this term from the book _Many Waters _by Madeleine L'engle. A great book, I tell ya! Nepharim is the term for what we may call the fallen angels, as opposed to the Seraphim.

I ain't really sure what Heero's eye color is supposed to be. I checked, and both Prussian and Cobalt are of the blue hue. (sweatdrop)

Okees, I got Trollocs from Robert Jordan's _The Wheel of Time _series. I am proud to have all 9 books and I can't wait for more! Trollocs are the half-human, half-beast minions of the Shadow created by the Forsaken…. Just leave it at that.

Got the name Alarid from _Many Waters_. He's one of the Seraphim whose host is a beetle or a camel, sorry, I forgot.

Nyneave is one of the principal characters in _The Wheel of Time_. Let's just say she's a very powerful woman, and quite temperamental too.

Um, a place in _The Wheel of Time _books.

Why did they name him Duo?! No idea. Care to tell me why? Hehe….

The quote from above was from a text message forwarded to me. Or maybe it was from a book of sayings. I find it hauntingly beautiful.

Sorry for the wrong grammar and such. I know I made Duo and Heero WAY OOC, but I had to fit them into the story so…. I know, it wasn't an excuse but who cares? I'm the author!!! Nyahaha! I think I made Duo sort of a crybaby in here. GOMEN!!!!!

I wrote this fic about two years ago. Tragically, my pc broke down so all my files were kaput. Good thing I always print my fics, I just had to root around my room to find my hidden fics. I had to type all of them all over again. Oh well, good opportunity for revisions, ne?

The characters of Gundam Wing sadly aren't mine. Terms, names, and plot aren't mine too. Is anyone out there familiar with the book _Tatsinda_? I read it when I was in the 5th grade and it stuck with me; it was a very, very beautiful story, with beautiful colored illustrations. Tatsinda is the heroine, with blonde hair and brown eyes, in comparison to the white hair and blue eyes of the … I forgot the name of the race… Waaaaaaaaaahhh!!!! I forgot the author too!

Okees, sorry 'bout the chapter confusion! I was uploading new replies to reviews when I accidentally mixed the chapters up! I actually put chapter 2 in chapter 1! Argh! Stupid me! The motherboard of my pc got a little (okay, make that a LOT) screwed up and we got it fixed, thus all my ficcies are gone. Whee. Oh well, at least I got some of them uploaded at this site, ne? Argh. Okay, thanks to all the reviewers!!!

**Replies to Reviews:**

Well, since I accidentally deleted chapter 1, and I had to upload it again (I saved it in a diskette when my pc was being fixed), I didn't quite saved the replies I previously did to your reviews. I'm so sorry if I'm too lazy to answer your wonderful reviews again, but I'm sure you've read them already so…. Waaaaah!!!! Gomen nasai!!!!!


	2. Part 2

_**Duo**_

(A fanfiction loosely based on the book "Tatsinda")

By _Ninetails_

_Don't sway, don't ever go away_

_I should be much too smart for this_

_You know it gets the better of me_

_Sometimes when you and I collide_

_I fall into an ocean of you, pull me out of sand_

_Don't let me down, let me drown_

_I'll say it's all because of you_

_Now here I go, losing my control_

_I'm practicing your name so I could say it to your face_

_It doesn't seem right to look you in the eye_

_Let all the things you mean to me_

_Come tumbling out my mouth_

_Indeed it's time, telling you why_

_I'll say it's infinitely true_

Part 2

Years passed and Duo's longing for his parents slowly withdrew into an aching throb. He was able to live through working in the woods, like his father did, but this time collecting precious and rare herbs for the village Wisdom. Hunting without the constant guidance of his father still inflicted grief to his raw heart.

The Prince was nearing his eighteenth naming day, and nearing his proclamation of engagement to the unknown but famous duchess. Or so the village gossip ran. Everyone in the kingdom was invited. When he received the invitation, his warring thoughts put a shroud to his rational mind, and he found himself hiking up to the mountain's peak.

Higher up near the peak of the mountains lived a wise man, Quatre1 by name. He knew everything and anything, and gave wise counsel. Whenever villagers were in dire need of an answer, they would journey to the mountaintop into the cave of the wise man to seek for a solution. But they had to think thoroughly of what they are going to inquire about. The wise man had only one condition: that anyone who asks him would only e able to ask once, and not be able to ask again.

When Duo reached the mouth of the wise man's cave, he found himself enthralled by the vision beside it: a vast lake bordered the cave, crystal waters calmly reflecting the setting sun's glorious rays. But the sunset was shamelessly snubbed, since he was paying more attention to the two figures entwined with each other, standing at the lake's edge, the backdrop providing a surreal effect for the two. Their lips were touching, a soft caress signifying their true love for each other. He felt like he was trespassing on sacred ground, the scene before him a perfect portrayal of love.

When he turned to go, he heard a gasp and a melodic voice. "Stop! Please, I am so sorry for letting you wait. Good afternoon, young man, please come in to out abode. I am Quatre, wise man of the Nepharim and this is Trowa, my life mate," the blonde man hurriedly said as he ushered both Duo and the other man into the cave.

It wouldn't do justice to call the dwelling just a cave. It was laid out with the softest, finest rugs of excellent quality, and the furniture was comfortable; it was a perfect miniature house. After close examination of his surroundings, Duo's curious gaze met the intent ones of the two men before him. They were both wearing the usual Nephim clothing, a white tunic made of soft Torak2 hide. He blinked, suddenly realizing a difference.

Quatre's hair was golden, and he had blue eyes, eyes of the sky's hue with hints of golden sunshine peeking out; his Heero had eyes of sapphire under water, blue on blue. Trowa had auburn-brown hair designed into a unibang covering one of his startling green eyes. Both of them were definitely not of Nephim descent, much as he was. Duo blinked, and began to say something when Trowa chuckled. "So you finally noticed."

"Yes, but word of this has never reached my ears in the village. How…?" Duo trailed off, cautiously holding his desire to ask his one question. It was a strange feeling. After all these years, he finally found out that he wasn't the only outsider in the kingdom.

Quatre immediately understood. "Well, I won't delve into all the details. Both of us have been living in this mountain long before any of the Nephim's ancestors ever set foot into the mountains. We are the Nepharim's scions, created by this place's aura. We have lived here, and will continue to live here even after the end's time. We extract a vow of secrecy from those who seek answers from me," he recounted while pouring three cups of warm kaaf3 and handing them out, then passing the plates of sweet nutmeg to them.

The couple was a lovely sight to behold, gentle caresses and tender glances showing their tremendous love and devotion for each other. "I'm glad that you have each other," Duo said, blushing as the two stared at him.

"I am Duo, son of Alarid and Nyneave. I have come from the valley below to seek answers from above. Please, oh great one, answer the plea of a gentle being," he stated formally, the oration he knew so well feeling strange falling from his lips.

"Seek, and I shall grant the petition of such a laudable individual as you. Keep in mind that whatever interrogation that falls from your lips shall but be your last in my vicinage." His then solemn manner evaporated into a friendly one. "Now that the greetings are over, maybe we could drop the formalities and get down to business. Are you certain about this? If so, ask away" the wise man said, a piercing look in his beautiful eyes.

Steeling himself, Duo said, "I have this beloved. H-he never could notice me. When he does, it's as if every action I do is uncouth or clumsy. He treats me as he treats everyone else, even if we had…" he stopped, unable to bear his pain any longer.

Quatre fumbled for his lover's hand, drawing comfort from the familiar warmth. "How would you want me to help you with this.. problem, Duo? Please bear in mind that this is your only and last chance for asking me. Are you certain that what you wish to ask would be of very great help to your dire need?" the wise man asked,. Watching Duo's slumped form with sympathetic eyes.

Duo tensed, this is what he had been thinking of since he first kissed his prince. The last time he could ask the wise man a question. He thought of how many more situations and experiences would once more draw him up to the wise man's realm. He thought of the opportunity lost to ask how to heal his mother. His resolve was firm.

"Oh wise one, please answer my inquest. How could I make Prince Heero love me?" Duo asked, heart beating wildly as Quatre's eyes seemed to drown him, blue having endless depths of knowledge.

"You have a good talent for weaving, dare I say?" he asked, tone suddenly calm and distant. "Yes," Duo answered, eagerly awaiting anything to occur. "And the prince's eighteenth naming day is growing near. Hmmmmm, there may be a way. Would you mind going here daily for a week?" "No. not at all," Duo answered, tone inquiring.

"Very well, this is what you have to do. You must spin a tapestry for the prince, and you must spin it here for me to give you guidance. It should be the most wondrous thing you could create for the one you love. Design your tapestry with images of four unicorns at play, one on each border. At each unicorn's mane, embroider a strand of your hair. When you finish this work, give it as a present to your prince. When he catches a glimpse of it, he would feel love as mighty as the mountains and love you in return. That is, if he doesn't love another."

Duo's body was tingling. He couldn't contain his happiness with the thought of his beloved prince loving him back. A few more days and… but he had to do the complicated weave first. Saying his heartfelt gratefulness, he ventured back into the woods to find the softest flax he could.

Quatre turned to his lover. "He seems such a delightful boy, very beautiful too, if I may say so myself. Our prince would seem quite blind not to notice him," he finished with a little wink and a quirk of his full lips as he descended onto his lover. After a much heated bout consisting of heated body parts being exposed to the cool air, they finally drew away from each other long enough to breathe.

"You might have made his task quite excessive, love. There is quite a possibility that the prince is already in love with him. I know I would be if it weren't for you," Trowa said with a perfectly straight face, hidden amusement clear in his lovely eyes as his lover's widened. "You wouldn't dare!" Quatre said breathlessly, quite dumbfounded.

"You're right, I wouldn't," his green-eyed lover answered with a throaty chuckle.

For the next week, Duo spent most if his time up in the cave of the wise man and his spouse. The sound of his loom reverberated almost constantly in the cave, like a soothing hum, a song of calm. The two occupants of the dwelling didn't seem to mind; in fact, they were quite fascinated with the boy's work. Slowly, thread by thread, the weave took shape. Every warp and woof was placed in accurate precision, drawn to make out its fullest beauty. He plucked four shiny strands of hair and carefully interlaced them with the four unicorn's manes.

The week he stayed there, he enjoyed the company of the two mystical beings. He saw that they were very much in love with each other; such a bittersweet pain filled his heart. "How I wish Heero and I could have the sameno matter, a few more days and I'll be able to finish this. We will be together forever4. But…" Duo sighed and started back to his loom.

The three became very good friends at the end of the week, sharing laughter and occasional tears. Duo learned more about them, and they eventually became kindred spirits5. When Duo was finally able to make Trowa actually produce an amused sound akin to laughter, the tapestry was finally completed6. It was a piece so exquisitely made; a square of around two meters, with pale strands as the background. It showed four unicorns at play, their hair streaming gracefully in an invisible wind. Seen under the light of the moon, the weave shown with an internal glow, a magical thing of beauty it was. It was so light and soft that it could be folded and tucked quite easily into a tunic pocket.

Duo looked at it with greater and greater amount of pride as his two friends gushed out praised to no end. He then packed and promised them frequent visits. "Good luck, child," Trowa said, mussing Duo's freed hair that shone like a brown rippling wave down his back. "May you find true love with this answer you have desired," Quatre said, tenderly kissing his soft lips. Giving them a final hug, Duo trudged down the mountain back to his home.

At the day of the party, Duo quickly visited his friends up in the mountains, drawing courage, then went back to prepare for the occasion. He dressed into a light lavender tunic that brought out the beauty of his eyes and the exquisite ivory of his skin. He brushed his hair until it fell like shining waves down his back. He reverently wrapped the tapestry into a beautiful parcel and set out for the palace.

The palace was a marvelous structure. It was made from the finest materials ever mined; gleaming pillars of blue stone reflected the pale light of the moon, casting an ethereal glow about the place, elegant arches towering up and reaching the skies. As Duo entered the palace, his eyes first spied Prince Heero receiving his guests at the entrance of the ballroom. He carefully placed his gift atop the pile on a gilded table near the doors. His heart beat wildly as he approached the gracious host.

As their eyes met, Heero took his hand for a firm handshake. "Good evening, Duo. I am glad you could share this joyous event with me7. I do hope that you would enjoy your stay here," the prince said, undertones abounding in his statement, still firmly grasping the other's hand. "I-I am honored, your grace," he stuttered, words utterly failing him as Prussian eyes stared at him beguilingly8.

"Duo, we have known each other since childhood. Please drop the formalities and call me Heero." "I am sorry, my prince, but I have to…" "Nonsense, my friend," Heero firmly contradicted, slipping his arm around Duo's shoulder9. "Come, let me show you around the garden." He assigned a minor Lord to take his post as receiver of the guests10.

The royal garden was a mystical place, full of flowers of exotic beauty. The prince never took his arm from Duo's shoulder as they walked through the enchanting place. Heero had a smirk of pure mischief on his face, enjoying the company. Duo, on the other hand, was very much aware of the arm partly wrapped around him, quite uncomfortable with it, but strangely content with its warmth.

The prince led him to a little spot near the magnificent fountains, then bent over to delicately pluck a flower. He seemed to fuss with it for a moment, then showed it to his companion. Duo gaped. It was a purple rose. The prince then handed the bloom to Duo, caressing his fingers as they touched. He caressed each velvety petal before tucking it gently into his tunic.

"This is my most loved flower," the prince said almost tenderly as he gazed at Duo. "I tend to it daily. It is not only rare and extremely difficult to grow, but it also reminds me of your eyes." At this, Heero took Duo's into his arms and kissed him, mindful of the flower still tucked into his tunic. Their lips barely touched at first, Duo's eyes were wide, trying to seek the prince's emotions through his eyes. But as suddenly as they touched, their kiss became passionate. Tongues were clashing, writhing in a loving dance, savoring each other's essence. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, feeling every heated part and savoring each caress.

When Heero started to tug at Duo's tunic, he jerked away, gasping for breath, too overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through his body. "We-we probably shouldn't… your guests… the party…" he gasped out, still out of breath.

Heero looked disappointed for a brief moment, then his smirk came back. "You're right. We probably should go back. But…" his lips slowly widened into a sultry smile. "We'll finish this later."

The prince's hands caressed down Duo's back, lingering on his pert roundness. Duo once again gasped, feeling a new sensation centered at his groin. The playful hands tangled themselves in his silky hair, then slowly, almost reluctantly, withdrew. After adjusting their clothing, Heero dragged Duo back into the palace.

"I'll be back soon," Heero whispered as he left Duo near the balcony. He then went back to his post as receiver of his guests. Duo watched his every graceful move, the slight mussing of his brown hair as he bowed to one of the nobles, the way he smiled, and the glances occasionally thrown at him when people weren't arriving. His head was reeling, lips still burning from their kiss. "All my dreams are coming true! Oh Light, if only I knew how he feels for me…"

After all the guests have arrived, the royal family was given honor, and then the celebration began. The orchestra started to play the waltzes and couples slowly danced to the dignified tunes. The prince caught Duo's eyes and started to move towards the balcony.

The sound of trumpets silenced the whole room, and eyes swept back to the entrance. A beautiful woman was standing there, salmon gown flowing down in perfect billows down her shapely body. Her blonde hair drew gasps from the crowd, wondering who the stranger was.

"Presenting, Lady Relena of Sanc11." Heero approached her, stance regal and eager, then bowed to her, taking her hand and escorting her to the dance floor. They moved gracefully, as if made for that night to dance with each other; they looked perfect together.

As Duo watched on, he felt a painful stab on his chest. 'I am the biggest fool! How could a prince ever love someone as lowly and unsightly as I?!' He felt on the verge of tears. Murmurs of the Lady being the prince's betrothed floated among the crowd. Upon reaching his ears, Duo felt faint; he decided to go back home to wallow in his misery. He looked longingly at his parcel, his gift for his beloved. So his question was wasted for a false hope. He then slipped out of the gaiety and out into the cold night.

As they turned, prince Heero spied Duo slipping out into the night. He frowned, seeing the pained look on his face. Suddenly, realization dawned on him. A thoughtful look came over his handsome face; he had to do something.

TBC

12/2/04, around 11:00 am (err, yeah.)

Author's Notes:

1. Why Quatre as the wise man, you ask? "It should've been Wu-chan!!!", I could hear you scream. Well, since I totally adore 3x4, and I wanted to insert them somewhere in this story, there he is, the wise old young man of the Nepharim! Whee!!!

2. Err, forgot where I got that animal. Maybe in the Wheel of Time series, maybe in others. Err… gomen.

3. Now I got that from The Wheel of Time Series. I was seriously infatuated with it a few years back, around 2002 when I wrote this fic. I have no originality. I think it was a drink the Aiel people have. Err… or not.

4. Remind you of someone? coughRelenacough Well, not really, more of a vague sense of it being related to coughRelenacough.

5. Got that expression from the Anne books, specifically _Anne of Green Gables_, by Lucy Maude Montgomery.

6. What was the relationship?! You might ask. I dunno. Ask me when I'm sane.

7. Joyous event pertaining to the day of his birth, people. Don't want you to get confused now, do we?

8. Yeah, yeah, I know. Why portray Duo-chan as a stuttering, bumbling fool. GOMEN NASAI!!! But he turned out that way and I'm too lazy to change his character in the whole story. GOMEN if I offended anyone with the abnormally ugly OOCness of our favorite Duo-chan!!!! (runs away in crocodile tears)

9. Okay. I know Hee-chan is WAAAAAAAAAAY OOC here. Forgive me? … No? (runs back away with some other reptile's tears)

10. Makes you wonder why he took up the post in the first place when he was just gonna abandon it when Duo arrived, ne? Ehehehe…. Just bash me with a twig already.

11. She was actually gonna be a princess from a neighboring kingdom but since I stated that the only land around was the Nephim, this would be quite impossible.

Whee!!! Finally typed another chappie! I swear, I am so lazy. Darn college. Actually, I can't blame my tardiness for my college work; I just really am lazy. As I've said, I finished writing this story years ago, and my files got erased so I have to retype my work. Darn it. Good thing I printed it before. Nyways, gomen nasai for the infrequent uploads.

There's a storm coming in our country! No classes for all levels! I AM UBER HAPPY!!! Whee!!!! I just bought "Desire," a yaoi manga by Maki Kazumi and Yukine Honami. I swear, the story is SO cute!!! Although, wish there really WAS a love triangle. Oh well, characters are super-cute bishies as well, so no complaints. Nyahaha!!! Still waiting for "Only the Ring Finger Knows" by Satoru Kannagi and Hotaru Odagiri, and "Golden Cain". Wonder when it would arrive in this country of mine…. "Selfish Love 2" is taking waaaaay too long. Hmph.

Whoohoo! Storm!!! I love storms!!! But I hope there ain't blackouts coz I'm gonna surf around and play Neopets! Nyahahaha!!! Gomen for being childish, blame Elana-chan, she got me hooked up to Neopets. Okees, that is WAY long already. Ja!!!

Replies to Reviews of Duo, Part 1:

**lolly sister** Err… you think I'm too poetic?! (runs away in a flood of tears) Thanks for the review!

**ZmajGoddess**Err. Yeah, we all know why they have the names they, err, have. I actually only read the comics where little Tro-chan was still a mercenary kid and he's UBER cute!!! (drools) Oh yeah, I've also seen the part where Duo was still a kid with his hair all straight and long and flowing (tries to suppress her squeals) so… yeah. Thanks, the fairytale atmosphere was what I was aiming for. (insert smiley here)

**Alea**Err. Wai! The books I've mentioned are very good! Although, they aren't for most people. I actually haven't met anyone who shares my interest with fantasy and sci-fi books (or maybe I have… but don't remember)… Thanks for saying it's nice! (gives a warm huggle)

**Demonmaster**WAAAAH!!!! DON'T LET THE PIRANHAS EAT ME!!!! Here's a new chappie already!!! Ehehehe… (rants about worthless ex-computer-now-turned-into-a-pile-of-scrap-metal-…-or-she-wishes) Whee!!!!! A Wheel of Time reader!!!!!!! (gushes on and on about the glories of the said series) THEY HAVE BOOK 10 ALREADY?!!!!!!! I only have the first 9 books! WAAAAAAAH!!! INJUSTICE!!! And now Robert Jordan has made an 11th?! Aaaaargggh!!! Where do I get them?! Gimme!!!! (Tries to calm herself) I started collecting the books three years ago and I am in fear of it not being finished since (keep this a secret, okay?!) the esteemed author is fairly old. Waaah! I wanna know what happened to Mat and Tuon's love life!!!!

**Karashacket** Arigatou!!! Arigatou!!! And another arigatou!!! (did I spell that right?! Oh well…) Arigatooooou!!!

**CrossHunt-s**Nyahaha! It's good, ne?! Mwahaha!!! I'm SO proud of myself right now… (gloating is stopped by a wayward ton of bricks being thrown at her with the note: "Upload fanfics, you lazy bum! " attached to it)

**Thalia16 **Umm, yeah, sorry for the short chappies. But since I have no ability to write a good, not to mention long, story, and I pretty much based this on a children's book that really isn't that thick, well, ideas don't seem to pop up in my much abused brain. Sorry. I'll try to make the next chappie a _bit _longer, but, well, Nyah. Thanks for the uplifting review!!! (huggles)

**LilAngel12558** Is it _that _sad?No it ain't! It's just Relena, ruining things for them, nyahahaha!!!! (err, if you ain't a Relena-basher, gomen 'bout that) I WANT MY COPY OF "ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS!!!!" WAAAAH!!!!! The lead characters (Yutaka and the other guy) are SO cute!!!! Darn it!!! I don't have the darn money! Oh well... You should try to order for the Selfish Love series (2 volumes) It's REALLY good! ()


	3. Part 3

_**Duo**_

(A fanfiction loosely based on the book "Tatsinda")

By _Ninetails_

_Oh, I wish I could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_

_I got a crush on you, a crush on you_

_I got a crush_

_You say everything that no one says_

_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_

_I will always want you_

_I will always love you_

Part 3

As he trudged up the familiar way home, Duo felt heavy and dull. 'How could he? I thought he… I was a fool to think that he would ever… I could hit myself on the head for such stupidity!'

Upon reaching his dark home, he lit his fireplace and stared into the flames for a long time. He undid his braid and brushed it with a silver brush, a gift from his mother. The methodic sliding of the bristles in his hair slowly soothed his pained countenance. Then, he noticed the purple rose still nestled in his tunic pocket. He caressed its velveteen petals and put it above his right ear. He looked at his reflection, and the prince's words came to haunt him.

_"This is my most loved flower. I tend to it daily. It is not only rare and extremely difficult to grow, but it also reminds me of your eyes."_

A few tears slipped from his amethyst eyes, the fire made hazy to his vision. His hair shone down his back in ripples, his crowning glory framing his slightly reddened eyes. He put his brush down and started to braid his hair again when he stopped.

_"Your hair is very lovely. You should wear it down more often."_

Words from his beloved, echoing from the depths of his memory. His child self, naively believing that the prince was a savior, someone to look up to… someone who could see him as more than a simple peasant of his realm.

Suddenly, he spied the knife his father used in his hunting expeditions on his side table. As if in a trance, his hand slowly reached for the weapon, his other tightly gripping the silken fall of hair.

The tears fell openly now. He slowly let go of his most prized possession and the knife clattered noisily onto the floor. His mother's pride, the thing his father used to tug whenever he did something mischievous or pleasing for him. He didn't have the strength.

He thought about the tapestry, his masterpiece. It hurt him the most. He stayed curled up near the fireplace and slowly fell asleep, tears still shining in the corner of his eyes (1).

------------------------------

Pieda Fain was a Trolloc (2). He was about 9 feet tall, and has a brownish-green motley color, as that of moss in the transition of decaying. His bulk was all muscles, his strength that of about 50 strong men. Seeing his reflection on a lake one moonlight night, he thought himself quite handsome.

For a Trolloc, the race of monstrous beings purged from the mountains of Nepharim long ago, he looked disgusting. He had only one weakness, as all Trollocs do: sunlight. Trollocs glory in the night. It was when they are at their strongest. But when the first rays of the sun come up, they hide into any dark damp hole they could find. Sunlight would make them weak, and if left out to long, melt. After all, their skins are sensitive to the sun's rays as worms are sensitive to salt.

So why is our beloved Pieda in the esteemed kingdom of the Nephim? To abduct the king's son of course; a rich ransom for the wealth of an opulent kingdom. As to why he was alone, the Trollocs were solitary people, only coming together to mate or fight over a mate. He is now situated in the shadows of the palace gates, blending quite well into the night. The palace's defense was quite weak because of the festive air.

On him was a vial of gas strong enough to down a horde of unicorns, and a rope made for a special purpose. Opportunity struck him as he saw the prince seemingly follow a young man out into the village, refusing an escort of a squadron of the palace guards.

Pieda moved quite stealthily for his bulk, the prince never hearing him, perhaps too distracted, until he was only a few feet away. He opened the vial and the air was instantly filled with sleeping gas.

The oblivious Heero suddenly felt woozy. Then, a net was cast, made from the web of a khleevee spider, ties that are a 100 times stronger than ordinary rope. Pieda caught his mark, and the prince was gagged and dragged to his hideout.

Said hideout is a large cliff with a boulder rolled to the front that only he could open because of its massive size. And the minor recognition spell he cast. He placed the prince in a shadowy corner of the cave and set out to prepare a secure prison for his quarry. He stored some fruit and edibles into the cave, a spring bubbling nearby providing fresh water. Then, he prepared his own delicacy, various animals and root crops.

The prince slowly stirred and glared at his captor. Pieda suddenly felt something stir in him: hate. Hate for the race that banished his own to the land of no return (3). Hate for the mystic blue eyes that was usual for the kin he loathed. Hate for the people who descended for his race's tormentors. And most of all, he hated this man who stared so insolently and furiously at him as if he was rubbish out for the trashing.

The Nephim invaded their living in the mountains and drove them to the harsh wilderness outside the valley. They have lived the life of brigands, forced to do crime to survive. His hate grew.

"Be ready, my dear prince," he said with a sneer. "After I collect all the treasure from your kingdom, I would slowly torture you until you beg for death. I will rip your heart out and let you dine with it! I'll beat you until you can't stop screaming till next year!" he shouted out more threats, slowly getting more creative.

The prince's eyes glowed with an inner light, full of loathing for his captor. He tried to loosen his tight and sticky bonds but he wasn't able to even move an inch (4). He was very thankful though since his sword was still strapped to his belt.

'Soon, I'll get the better of this bastard. Because of this oaf, I wasn't able to console my Duo. He might doubt my feelings due to this idiot's interference! Damn this monster!'

The night wore on and dawn crept surreptitiously like a flower unfurling.

--------------------------------

Duo woke up to see the gray overcast sky giving the place a dreary feel. He felt numb, unfeeling, drained of all emotions.

He got up and treaded to the back of his house where lay a small shed full of his father's hunting weapons. Upon the gloom came a green glow, that of his death scythe which was passed on in his family, a priceless heirloom.

He held the long handle, feeling the weapon thrumming in his hands. He came into a trance, walking to the edge of a forest, finding a clearing and swiftly flowing into a fighting stance.

His mind was clear, a sudden rush overcoming him as he swung the scythe in a deadly arc, poised at the top of his head, before bringing it down with deadly precision. He battled imaginary opponents, his body flowing into the forms his father taught him. His deadly dance continued on into the early hours of the morning, only stopping at the crack of dawn to wearily trudge back to his house, storing his weapon before collapsing on his bed, thoroughly exhausted.

----------------------------------

When Duo woke up, his eyes were smarting and he had an awful headache, his muscles crying out with every move. He was about to cry his dilemma away when someone knocked on his door. Groaning as he walked towards his door, he was surprised to find Quatre and Trowa standing at his threshold.

"What are you _still _doing here?!" Quatre asked, hands frantically dragging Duo out of the house. "Wha-what hapn'd? What's going on? Quatre, you could let go of me now," said a still yawning Duo, rubbing his arm where the wise man's nails dug in.

"I can't believe it! You don't know?! Wait a minute, have you been crying?" Trowa said, gently rubbing the young man's cheek. "I'm fine," Duo answered in a weary voice. "Now, what were you so anxious about a moment ago?"

Trowa's fingers firmed around him. "Duo, prince Heero has been kidnapped by a Trolloc. He is suspected to be held at the limestone caves, but it is still unconfirmed. He is priced at all of the kingdom's treasure. If the king won't give the ransom in a few more days, he will be killed," narrated Quatre in a weary voice, noticing Duo's blank, faraway expression.

_Will be killed – Trolloc – my father – killed – love – Heero – in danger – no!_

Unable to take more of his unbridled emotions, Duo promptly passed out, secure in the arms of his tall friend.

------------------------------

He dreamt of his childhood. His mother's soft, beautiful voice as she hummed a lullaby while her tender hands gently slipped into his hair, braiding it into order. His father's low whistle as he sat, warming his feet in front of the fire. Suddenly, he became aware of someone _really _brushing his hair. As he opened his eyes, he wished someone would stop the world from slipping under him. Trowa was bending over him to place a cold cloth on his head.

Memory suddenly dawning on him, he quickly sat up and promptly fell back down on the bed, groaning softly at his aching head. "Heero…" "Don't worry, my friend. I'm sure he's fine. We know that he is still kept safe by the Trolloc, until the ransom is pad. Have faith in him, Duo. You know our prince could live through danger like this," Quatre intoned, trying to console the shaking figure.

"Now, Duo, try to be strong. We should think of a plan to help the prince escape this monster," Trowa said, soothing both his friend and his lover (5). "He's right. We should think of something, a weakness we could multiply. We know that Trollocs aren't very wise. He probably doesn't realize that we are aware of his hiding place. Oh, I remember! It has been said that Trollocs would do anything to keep out of the sun's light. They are quite sensitive to it, if my memory serves me right. We could do something to cunningly lure the Trolloc out into direct sunlight so he would be weakened and easily defeated. One thing hinders my plan though, what if the prince is in his clutches? A Trolloc's blood proves to be deadly, and this monster might harm the prince in some way before anyone could take action. I just hope that he has his sword to protect him," Quatre mused, unconsciously saying his thoughts aloud.

"You know love, your ramblings might just actually work," Trowa exclaimed, a little tired smirk on his handsome face. "One thing though. How could we let a strong, mad Trolloc just walk out into the sun?" Duo said, voice weak and hopeless.

The cottage was abruptly filled with a thoughtful silence. Trowa sat beside his spouse on one of the benches near Duo's bed, where Quatre promptly sat on his lap, arms wrapped around one another. Duo watched them and tried to suppress his tears, the scene reminding him of the thing he could soon lose. Suddenly, inspiration lightened his features.

"I know!" he exclaimed, startling the couple into jumping a foot into the air. "I could create a weave big enough to shroud the entire face of the limestone cliff. It should appear invisible to anyone covered by it, with your help Quatre, so the Trolloc wouldn't know of it. When the light has gone today and the monster will probably go out of the cave for pillaging his needs, I could talk to Heero and tell him of our plan. Do you have a potion that would let the Trolloc sleep fitfully through the night and disorient him of his time sense?" asked Duo, mind working furiously.

"Yes, yes! We could tell of your plan to the king. He surely would approve of such a foolproof method. The man must be sick with worry for his son now. I wonder what his legions of soldiers are doing." Quatre said excitedly, forgetting himself enough to bounce on his lover's lap with excitement.

"My love, would you kindly stop your silly actions?" Trowa said. "But I must admit, I like it," he continued with a smirk, tone laced with teasing. "Trowa! Duo's troubles now, our, ahem, activities later," the wise man firmly said (6).

-------------------------------

After a quick consultation with the king and his advisors, the wise man finally made them agree to await the prince's plight for a few more days. "Do not worry, your grace. I myself would see to the safe retrieval of the prince. All you have to do is to let your soldiers lay in wait around the cliff at the appointed date. I need men who could help me fight the Trolloc physically."

Duo fervently set to his task of weaving a cloth big enough to blot out the sun's rays; Quatre helped him in making the weave invisible as seen from underneath it.

That night, Duo used all his skill as a woodsman and stealthily crept into the vicinity of the limestone cliff. Suddenly, the rock-face opened and out came the most hideous creature he had ever seen. He stared, frozen for a moment with revulsion for the monster. Then, when he was sure that the Trolloc was nowhere near the vicinity, he cautiously approached the cliff and pried around the huge stone blocking the entrance. He was pleased to see a small cleft that the Trolloc left in the entrance (7).

"Prince Heero, it is I, Duo! Please tell me if you are alright," Duo said, heart beating furiously. A few moments passed, then…

"Duo?" was the startled reply.

"Heero! I'm so glad! I thought, I thought you were harmed…" "Silly Duo, don't you know I could never be harmed so easily?" there was a hint of amusement in the prince's voice, and faint traces of concern.

"We have a plan to free you. I am making a weave that would be thrown over the cliff. Don't worry, it will not be seen by the Trolloc. Then, somehow, I am going to slip in and place a few herbs that would make anyone who smells it fall asleep. Be assured that its effect would wear off after some time. When the Trolloc wakes up, he won't be able to tell whether it is night or day. When he peers out, he will think it nighttime because of the cloth draped over the cliff. And at the time he steps out of the cave, he would be weakened and the royal soldiers and I will lie in wait."

"You talk too much," was the amused retort.

"I-I'm sorry," Duo faltered, old doubts and hurts starting to creep back into his heart.

"Duo."

"Yes, your highness?" he softly queried.

"Please tell hem that I am quite safe here. The bastard could never harm me. I am tied though with a khleevee net so I can barely move. The rock covering this cave is laced with his poison though, so be very careful. He also put up an unusual spell to ward off anyone who tries to enter. I agree with your tactics, I will be ready at the appointed time," the prince said, voice in its characteristic blankness.

Duo felt more disdained as they talked. There was no hope for his love. 'But at least I should tell him what I feel. It is better to let him know than to hide it in my heart. It will pain me but…' were his solemn thoughts, pressing his hands together to stop their shaking, nails making dents on his palms. Bracing himself, he poured his heart and soul to the cliff that was in front of him.

"My prince?"

"Yes, Duo?"

Silence reigned for tense moments. Finally, a soft "I love you" was uttered, emotion clearly heard through the cleft. Then, silence crept back in. Duo was stunned; he finally said it! Now, he was readying himself to face a future without love.

"Duo?" doubt filled the whispered question. He could not reply, mouth dry from utter grief.

"I love you too. I have loved you ever since the night we first kissed…"

Duo stood there, gaping at the dark surface. He never imagined that the prince would truly love him. Then he suddenly remembered Quatre's sage advice.

'The tapestry worked! He must've opened it already! Quatre is really the wisest man there is!' he mused.

"Heero, I want to hold you so much," was his shaky reply.

"As do I, my love. I am sorry for making you worry. I got careless when I went after you the night of the ball. I was so concerned about you that I wasn't able to survey my surroundings. Soon, we will be together."

The night wore on for the two lovers, that they were almost oblivious to the world. Then suddenly, Duo sensed something approaching. He almost forgot about the Trolloc! "My prince, wait for me again. I promise to return."

"Duo?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, my prince." And with that, he slipped back stealthily into the night.

-----------------------------

Pieda went back into the cave and found the prince staring off into space, eyes soft. He wondered at what mischief his enemy was up to. Shrugging it off, he proceeded to fix his next meal. He seemed to hear a "Duo" gently whispered in the prince's direction.

----------------------------------

"Quatre! Trowa! It worked! It worked!" Duo shouted as he burst into his house, startling the two who were currently sipping some tea.

"What worked?" Quatre asked, uneasy about his friend's excitement.

"Your weave worked! We talked at the limestone cliff and he said that he loves me!" was the breathy answer, Duo gasping for air as he sat on one of the chairs.

"Oh, I'm happy for you, my friend," stated Trowa, still sipping his tea calmly. "Now, all we have to do is free the prince… and to prevent someone here from staring off into space as you first did when we confessed, my love," he added, gripping Quatre's hands and squeezing affectionately.

Duo was lost in his own thoughts, heart bursting with joy as he thought about his prince.

TBC

-----------------------------

Author's Notes:

1. Gomen for making Duo-chan seem like a crybaby…. Waaah! Too OOC, ne? (hides under mound of pillows)

2. Err, got the name and the term from Wheel of Time. Gomen once again. At the time I was writing this, I was SO obsessed with the WoT books. This serves as a disclaimer. (insert sheepish smile here)

3. Err, if he came from the land of no return, how did he return to the Nepharim?! (I sound silly…)

4. Yup, sticky. It IS made of a spider's web, after all.

5. Don't you dare be confused! I was talking about Duo and Quatre respectively. (sweatdrops)

6. Remind you of someone? (cough)MorticiaAddams(cough) Err, that was lame but extremely funny! (snicker)

7. To be more convenient, of course. I'm sure that Pieda is a lazy fellow and constantly pushing and pulling a big load of rock. So leaving a small space would make it easier to pry the makeshift door open, ne?

Err, I considered revising the song I used, "Crush" by Mandy Moore. But the lines really fit my plot, so there it is. I'm sorry, minna, I've neglected this fic. I've been working on my WK fic, _The Selkie_, during the holidays and it was a pain to write. I'm going for angst, but since I'm a crappy writer, it turns out all wrong. Nyways, hope you enjoy this chappie, since I rush-typed it and there are probably humungous and numerous mistakes here. I won't be able to surf the net for a while since I have killer exams this month, so yeah… I'll edit this one of these days…. (hides under convenient… chair)

Replies to Reviews:

**CrossHunt-S** Thanks for being the first reviewer for chapter 3!!! As for what you said... well... better not spoil things, ne? Ehehehe.... Wai! Arigatou for that good luck! I'm almost through with my exams, just three more this Friday and one next Tuesday. Someone kill me now. Dang it, had to prick myself three times! For the blood tests, of course. Just so anyone (who's interested) knows, I'm anemic. Darn it.

**Ink2** Yeah, they are OOC 'cause it's kinda hard working with AU's. They tend to do that to the characters, especially if one copies the plot from a book. Or maybe I'm just _that _bad. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!!!

**LilAngel12558** Duo's good, ne? Nyahaha!!!! Err, 'nyways, he'll be better in the next/last chapter. (Oops, spoiler!) Read your profile. 14 huh? I remember when I was at that age, I was first introduced to the joys of yaoi, and I started writing nc-17s at that time too... (sweatdrops) Dunno where I put those fics. Okay, you're a ryuXtat fan too!! Wai!!! They are SO adorable!!! You should try reading Yui Miyamoto's ryuichiXtatsuha fics; they're awesome!!!


	4. Part 4

_**Duo**_

(A fanfiction loosely based on the book "Tatsinda")

By _Ninetails_

_What you said was so very similar_

_to the lines that were spoken to me_

_in the dream that I had last night._

_Loving and being loved_

_has only one grain of chance_

_'But, you know, that grain is me,' you said._

_In that moment our eyes met,_

_I realized it was me you were looking for._

_It can't be!_

_It can't be, you're running right towards me…_

Part 4

The Nepharim sunset was a sight to behold, twilight casting an eerie gloom about the shining place, as though hiding something wonderful. Everything was perfectly planned and ready. The only thing to do was wait for sunrise. The royal guards were cleverly situated around the perimeter of the limestone cliff so as not to be detected by anyone. Duo, with the help of Quatre, Trowa, and a number of guards, hoisted the heavy tapestry up onto the peak of the cliff and let it down, covering the whole structure.

Now was the hard part. Duo knew that Pieda kept a small cleft between the rock and the cliff so as to ease the opening of the cave. Although this provided an opportunity of escape, the rock was enchanted to only be moved by the Trolloc himself. This little space gave Duo the opportunity to slip in a ball that was made of crushed leatherleaf and chanakkare, both strong anesthesias. The ball rolled to where the giant was and its fumes wafted through the air, bringing "little death" to its victims.

Prince Heero saw this, the giant still asleep in his corner near the entrance of the cave. Heero closed his eyes and smiled; his beloved Duo was a crafty man, much like his foster father was. Hoping to dream of a pair of amaryllis eyes, the prince slept.

Duo heaved a sigh of relief, able to breathe freely now. The first part of their plan has been accomplished. Time was ticking away so slowly for him; he couldn't wait for the sun to rise. He couldn't help but feel the seconds weighing down on him, these impeding him from being together with his love. Crouching behind a few shrubs, the special scythe his father gave him firmly in hand, he waited.

Pieda Fain had a weird dream. He saw in his subconscious a young man of exceptional beauty, but clearly not a Nephim. His braided hair was light brown, in sharp contrast with the Nephim's almost-black. He saw violet eyes that was a surprise, since he was used to the cobalt blue eyes of the race he hated, and his skin was creamy pale. Suddenly, he saw the wicked-looking scythe in the man's grasp, slowly arching in a beautiful curve towards his vulnerable form. He woke up, screaming.

He was extremely disoriented with his time-sense. Taking a tentative peek through the slit in the wall of the cave, he saw the surroundings to be still dark. His stomach growling, he glanced over to the slumped form of the prince before venturing out to hunt for his food.

The time has come for revenge! Duo heard the shuffling sound of huge feet walking towards the cave entrance. Then, the huge rock covering the entrance was slowly pushed back and an ugly head slowly emerged from inside, and then his huge misshapen body followed. The sight of a trolloc should be enough to freeze anyone's blood, but the royal guards were experienced men. Those who were on top of the cliff quickly drew up the weave, exposing the monster to the sun's rays. Its loud cries of pain were echoed by the angry shout of Duo as he charged at the monster, wielding his scythe like Death himself. After a few skillful stabs, Duo went into the cave to check on the prince.

The prince is beautiful when asleep, Duo noted. His hard features were softened into boyish curves that brought out something endearing in his heart. With a quick and clean sweep of his scythe, the almost unbreakable khleevee strings were severed. He caught the prince in his arms, gently cradling his sleeping form. The thick eyelashes fluttered and soft blue eyes slowly opened. The first sight the prince saw was of exquisite amethyst orbs close to his face. The lush lips above him smiled, and he kissed them, nestling into the warm embrace of the man he loves. After awhile, Duo pulled him up and they walked out of the dark cave, their arms entwined around the other.

They saw the guards still furiously fighting with the trolloc, Quatre and Trowa totally immersed in the bout. Heero gave the man in his arms an evil smirk. "Care to join in the fun?" he asked quite uncharacteristically, eyebrows quirked. "Of course!" Duo shouted, freeing himself from the embrace and joining in the fight to defeat the powerful brute.

Heero's sword skills were a marvel. As he went through his forms, he seemed to be dancing, evading the monster's furious lashing limbs. Trowa was gracefully exhibiting his acrobatics, dodging wild blows. Quatre was concentrating hard, trying to control the thrashing trolloc.

Suddenly, Duo's scythe glowed with a greenish hue, its aura driving a chill into Pieda's heart. In one graceful arc, the scythe went for the monster's midsection, cleanly slicing him into two parts.

The sun's effects finally showed itself, the hideous body slowly disintegrating, a sulphurous odor drifting towards the valiant group.

Quatre wrinkled his nose, and Trowa mumbled something about "delicate nose" which drove Quatre to raise up to his toes and bonk him on the head. Trowa quickly caught his fist, preventing it from painfully hitting and swept his lifemate into his arms, kissing him with fervor. They were the only ones who didn't notice that Duo and the prince were missing.

Hand in hand, Heero and Duo made their way to the latter's home. Heero noticed the elegant scythe clutched firmly in Duo's right hand. "Where did you get that and how did you attain your skill with it?" he asked, curiously cocking his head in an unconsciously adorable manner.

"Oh, my death scythe? It was given to me by my father. He taught me how to use it when I was still a child. After he… passed away, I spent my idle moments practicing it and perfecting my moves," he finished, a small blush diffusing on his face at his love's scrutiny.

"You are amazing, do you know that?" the prince said, staring keenly into his violet eyes.

Duo blushed at the intense gaze, feeling the other's thumb rubbing his palm in an affectionate manner. When they arrived at his cottage, Duo let the prince rest in his bedroom, then went into the kitchen to whip up breakfast.

After eating a hearty meal in bed, Duo snuggled up to the man on his bed and they told each other of their deepest thoughts.

"I was so dead worried about you! How many sleepless nights I have experienced, wondering if you are warm, or starving, or dead, or if you didn't love me, or being secretly married to Lady Relena, or…"

Heero gently kissed the sweet rambling lips. "My Duo, you are the only one who makes me feel like this. You know I am not too vulnerable. I could take a lot of pain, and I couldn't be killed that easily by a mere trolloc. You know very well that I do love you, and Relena is already engaged to a Lord Chang," he said, caressing a soft cheek.

"Oh, then…?"

"Hm?"

"Uh, nothing," Duo said, an adorable blush tinting his face.

Heero knew what he was thinking. "I told you, we would finish what we have started at the garden… Do you still remember that night, my love?"

Duo's blush deepened. "Y-yes," was the wavering reply.

"Do you still want to … finish it?" the prince said huskily, slowly running his hands all over the other man.

Duo stifled a groan. "Yes."

The bonding of the prince to his beloved Duo was celebrated for weeks. Duo's bravery and heroism earned him a high reputation with the Nephim. He was now thoroughly accepted in the race he loved so dear. Every moment with his dearest Heero was pure bliss.

Quatre and Trowa often visited them at the palace, all of them now the very best of friends. Of course, the wise man's identity had to remain a secret so they would often meet at a secluded part of the garden. Any of the palace staff were required to leave the premises when a certain bell hanging from a tree bough is sounded.

"So the weave wasn't able to do its work after all," Quatre said with a chuckle.

"You wasted your Question, little Duo," Trowa said, mischief seen in his startling green eyes.

"It doesn't matter now. I have everything I want all in my grasp," Duo replied, enfolding and being enfolded in his husband's arms. The prince had taken the silver band that tied his husband's braid and he let the glorious long hair free, tenderly running his hands through the miniature river of silk.

"Both of you are looking more delighted than usual. What is going on?" Quatre asked, an adorable frown of confusion on his face.

Heero smirked. "We're going to have children."

The other couple sweatdropped, confused.

"What he means to say is that he is going to use his Question to ask you how we could have children of our own! We have twins in mind… although their names are undecided yet…" Duo explained, his features radiant with happiness.

"Just think, Heero-love, babies that are going to look like a mix of both our features! They are going to be perfect! Maybe we could name one Elana and the other … Saens!" he continued on, his face aglow with excitement. Heero could only watch his beautiful husband rant on and on about their future children.

"Hmmm… there might be a way," Quatre mused, an infinitely wise look befalling his features.

"I am certain that what babies you will have will be perfect in their own way. Once again, we congratulate you two. I know that you'll have a very happy life together with your family," Trowa said, earning disbelieving looks from the two at his rather long statement.

Quatre now had a thoughtful look on his face. "You know what, dear? Maybe we could have children too! Maybe triplets! We could name them… um… Ayame, Nozomi, and maybe Sumire. Wouldn't it be fun to have babies in our home?" he gushed eagerly, glomping his mate and casting pleading, beautiful turquoise eyes at him.

Trowa melted, and groaned. "You know I can't resist you when you look at me like that! You're not playing fair!" he almost whined.

"I know! But don't you love me for that?"

Trowa's peal of laughter drew stares.

"What?" he said defensively. "I do have the right to laugh!" and their laughter continued on…

"Love you," Heero whispered into his husband's ears, sending a thrill up Duo's spine.

"You too, my Heero," was his loving reply.

The two couples talked of their future, envisioning family life with their husbands and their soon-to-be children.

_In my heart_

_I kept a secret_

_One day, after tomorrow's cry_

_I will tell the world_

_I love you, and after that_

_I would gladly die wishing_

_I'll see you in heaven_

Owari… Really.

Author's Notes:

Song lyrics waaay above is taken from Fushigi Yuugi's ending song "Tokimeki no Doukasen" (Fuse of Excitement, if I'm not mistaken). It's one of my most favorite animé songs. The poem at the end is taken from one of the books I read, I can't really recall anymore (and I fear that the poem has nothing to do with the story whatsoever. Oh well). Please remember that this story is an AU, and all OOC people are to be blamed on it. Any deviance from the series must be taken into account, of course, but please think of this as a way of adapting to the overall plot of the story. (why am I saying this only just now!) As you may notice, what Duo did was an overly-elaborate plan to save Heero. Again, I must apologize since I had to somewhat follow the events in the original book… if I remember it correctly.

Sorry if I made Wufei Relena's fiancé. I can't resist putting Fei-chan into my story, even as, err, that. Personally, I like him paired with Zechs and/or Treize. A BIG apology for posting this just now. I was totally caught up with my Weiss Kreuz fic. But at last, I've ended your misery by ending this crappy fic! Whee! I promise that I'm gonna upload my other GW fic (Pomona and Vertumnus) soon… I hope.

Had to rant about this. I finally got a copy of "Only the Ring Finger Knows!" Wai! It's such a cute, fluffy manga and I love it! I am SO gonna find a ring like theirs, and if not, I'm gonna have one made! Nyahaha! I'm gonna generate fics like crazy this summer coz I won't be able to do so in my succeeding years in college. We're required to board in our college's BH so I won't be able to write fics for a long time. (sigh) Okay, shutting up now.

Replies to Reviews:

**Thalia16** Wai! Thanks SO much! It's such a relief that someone liked The Selkie! Not my best work, but what the heck, my works aren't... well... Anyways, thanks for reviewing this! Yup, I think you're right. I've been in college for two years now but I'm still a freshman. Why? I transferred to pursue my course. Nya. The higer-ups say that third year is a bitch, and I'm willing to believe that. And I'm not suited for dorm life, darn it! Oh well...

**Ink2** Nyahaha! You really think so? Just so you know, I won't be writing a sequel for this fic. Too lazy, I guess (and I dunno how to continue it anyway, hehe). Thanks for reviewing!

Shanni I have book 10 already (and it 's such a GREAT book and I love the interaction between Mat and Tuon - especially her apparent jealousy?- although nothing is really resolved in their love life yet - pouts-) but I didn't buy the prologue 'cause, well, I wasn't in the mood. August! That long a wait! Oh well, at least it's a bit near. Thanks for the info! Thanks for liking this fic and thanks SO much for reviewing!

sunstreake Aww, thanks for the review! I've made two more Gundam Wing fics after "Duo," and I'm currently working on a TrowaxQuatre AU fic "Midnight Pearls." If you're interested with a mermaid fic, check that one out!


End file.
